


Frida

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [14]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 宛如荡妇Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: 和大哥最后的情事，发生在加州最糟糕的季节里。Warning: MPREG. 并不是ABO的设定，这个故事用的仍是“电影是孩子”的设定。





	Frida

大哥从后面冲进来，在十分漫长的前戏之后，这个结果毫无悬念可言。  
而在Benny看来，到了这一步，几乎是可以大松一口气的。进入意味着剧烈的摩擦与刺戮，意味着他要忍受滚烫的肉楔捣在他的内部，做出些不受他控制的举动……意味着他要做出恰当的、不恰当的反应，可能会流出生理性的泪水、口涎与其他东西，意味着哭叫、推拒与服从，意味着眩晕及疼痛。但也意味着，做完这一切就可以终结了，今晚便完结了，他可以休憩了。

今时Benny的腹中正储着一个跳动的、热硬的肉块，单只是侧身躺着，也能体味到四肢末梢的肿胀。他晓得自己的脸也是肿的，不很严重，只是难看罢了。自己照镜子时不愿意多看多想，大哥却不在意的，方才事前，还有抓住他的脸看过一遍。  
“真丑。”他评价说，很轻描淡写的态度，没有愤恨，也没什么其他的情感，单纯就事论事。然后便去摸他的胸腹、然后即摸上屁股。  
人的身体作为孕育的容器时，脊柱和骨盆发生微妙而精准的位移，为新的生命腾出空间和位置，在Benny的身上，在过去20周内，是早已发生这些事。他肥肿又慵懒，被拖拽着，掩饰不住满身的倾颓和难堪。  
大哥的手停在他要用的部位，揉搓着，并不满意明显变硬的手感：“肥咗。你年轻时屁股都是圆圆小小的。”这几乎是苛责了，Benny站着，低头听他抱怨。  
Chan生仍是高挑的，穿着完好时，腿被质地并不柔软的裤子包裹，依然是细瘦的，小腿的比例尤其修长漂亮，委实看不出肿了许多。由于身高的差异，他拥抱大哥时，往往可以将整颗头颅都放置到大哥的肩上去。  
此时因为一个收不回去的小腹顶在他俩中间，他甚至不好再这样做了。他站着，衣冠楚楚，被人亵玩臀部。这屋内的灯火大明大亮，他们又贴住窗户，固然在23层楼上，几与疲倦的浓云同高，Benny亦被困于淫行示众的幻想。  
大哥脱解他的皮带，面无表情，如不得不将晚到的快递亲自拆开。他一边脱，一边说：“上回Jacky来睇我，看到他有一条同你一样的皮带。”

是我买的皮带。Benny答他，我买给那小孩，他说他缺一条皮带。  
完全顶撞的态度，缘于他气忿膺胸。可笑这自白也不是真的，他并没有做到对大哥诚实。  
实际确实是，彼时他趴在床上呻吟腰痛，Jacky先一步起床去上工。  
这北京男孩，已将抵一个再怎么撒娇也不会赢得谅解的年纪，然而他还是怀有执拗的、盲目的自信，要故作可爱姿态。他故作可爱，蹲在床边从Benny的仔裤上拆下他惯用的皮带。  
这给我吧。他趴在床沿上说，双手都搭在枕上，凑过一颗热烘烘正发汗的头。  
是用旧的了，Benny记得自己呻吟着，有一瞬间难以名状的羞惭。这正是件旧东西了，又不是出身昂贵的品牌，诚然是条十分平实的皮带，极可能很快就会用坏。  
那北京来客这样说：“就喜欢你用过的，你替我调教过了，够软和。以后它天天替你抱着我。”  
……在回忆之中，Benny惊觉到大哥插进他裤内摸索着要害处的手。有种异样的别扭，不喜欢此类事情发生在这时候。他差不多是本能地扭拧着身体，向往一侧避开去。  
“我只识得呢个好用，多买咗一件。”他继续推进旧谎言，试图闪边。肚子里额外有异，他带着包馅儿小东西，紧张时心跳都带重影，是双人份的。  
大哥抓住他的肩膀，不叫他跑开，这个时候发作，难免心里有火，带点强横力气。  
“都脱掉，到床上趴好。”他这么说道。  
怎样不会压到你的宝贝，你自己知道。又如此补充道。

他想过不脱衬衣，留一些东西遮住这个异常的肚腹，但在大哥这边，并不被允许。  
最终还是剥光了，暴露出他全副的异常。他知道自己整个人都是肿的，平素做来可能还有几分趣致的动作，这时被怪异肥肿的身体拖累，显然更像一场“freak show”。变得宽阔的骨形支起日益肥厚的血肉，他撅着一个肉块发硬翘起的屁股。  
双膝着床的姿势，令那两片淫靡的肥肉毫无廉耻地张开，连中间一贯紧缩的部位，都很难护持住。大哥伏身上来，把他的一条腿抓牢，沾着冰凉润滑剂的两根指头，刺进来时也毫无预告。  
他觉得疼，主要因为冷。冷到像肚子里进了一条冰。另者就是尴尬于两根手指都进入得如此容易，轻易就戳进来，完全没有遇到拼死抵抗的门户。他的身体不受技巧的控制，令人销魂的肌肉收缩，此刻只存在于他的妄想中，他稍稍将腿并拢，肚子就愈发坠痛。  
大哥的指头在他的身体里深入游走，完全不费力气，就找到最脆弱的一处肠壁，指尖搅拌按压着，熟练地加以刺激。  
Benny尖叫起来。发出的第一声太突兀，以至于连自己都觉得厌恶。可他控制不住喉咙，也控制不住肚腹。他扭摆腰臀抗拒指奸时，还没有完全隆起的肚子沉甸甸地下坠。在如此难受的姿势下，它忽然很像个装得过满的水袋，坚硬畸形，又独立于这个身体存在。他扭动它便摇晃，大哥的手指黏着在那一处刮擦揉蹭时，漏电般的震动甚至穿刺过它，一直蔓延到这身体的胸腔。  
是疼的，他同时被屁股和肚子拉扯着心神。双膝几乎跪不住，他的前额开始顶在床头。身体僵硬，连腿间也硬得不得了。他被激切地按压着，身上每个出口都肿胀着叫嚣着要成为喷泄口。  
大哥的刺进三根手指后，也曾试着将它们分开，借以扩张通道。Benny一度以为，他最终想把整只手都放进来，把这里撕裂弄坏，让他或他以外，再没有人能再使用起来。  
这种胡思乱想严重搞坏了他的理智，他的额头在床头的软垫上磨蹭着，张大口发出恐惧的尖叫。是这时候，就射了。稀薄的白液之后，他又淋淋滴滴渗落很久。大哥最后用他之前，把染湿的床单都揭下来甩在地上。  
“有这么舒服吗？”大哥是愤愤地问。  
而他瘫在床上，沉溺于呕吐的冲动和炫目的白光。想不到要争辩，他什么都顾不上讲。

其实后来，真枪实弹地做起来，倒未必如是。未必有这种，被剥开了皮肉直接挫骨一般的、透彻的舒服。  
大哥有年纪了，这个事上早年耗得厉害，当下力不从心。倒也不是不好，或者不硬，只是不快，不狠。他逞凶器，竟不如手指刁钻有力，抽插了很久，到最后入口都疼得很，一派肿痛，才总算出来了，射在里头。  
他是一定要弄在里头，染污里头，涂抹旧伤口。  
Benny感觉到他退出去后，方才真正哭起来。并非有爽到哭，有很大程度是委屈罢了。他蜷在枕上，抱着肚子，觉到还有东西滑出松弛下来的身体，顿觉惶恐和委屈。此时大睁着眼睛，他看见倾覆在眼睫上的头发，是自己的，白且又枯软，像他的身体一样，满载缺点与缺憾。眼泪一颗颗涌出来，他惊讶于自己仍有那么多水分可以透支。  
他哭的那一会，听得见大哥悉悉嗦嗦在身后收拾，大约只是用纸巾擦了擦身体，穿上内裤而已，动静很小。大哥躺着，床垫弹动，他们明明躺在同床，居然完全接触不到对方。  
一只手终究搭上来，放在腰上就停了，没有更多动作。  
“Jacky知不知道？”以手的位置来说，他指的是孩子的事了。  
他当然不知道。Benny老实答道。他们早别经年，很久了，怎可能知道他这样的事了。他这时所孕育的，心怀的，都与那个北京人一时无关。四月往来，已经半年，他实是一直都陪在大哥的身边。  
“我了解的，我以前便说过，你知道我的意思。”大哥很大度，于是乎，说起他的旧掌故。他说今天如果若有人怀了他的阿仔，又肯为了他着想而一个人偷偷跑去一个被遗忘的角落里躲起来，他会对这人感到愧疚，也会激赏这种顾全大局的态度。  
他夸奖，或者讽刺，说道：“你也有这样态度，我要为你竖起大拇指。”  
Benny专心听他胡言时，捉住过他的手。原是想拖到身前，亲近自己的肚腹。可是沉吟间，那手又似乎要避走，最后他没有作为，只是顺从大哥的意思，轻轻松开手。  
他还是蜷卧着，吹口气让自己已经枯萎的头发起伏。眼泪干了，面上有点干痛。他搓了把脸孔，鼻音浓重。  
是吖，我仲有态度啊。  
自嘲到了极点，他倏忽骄傲起来，连声音也多了奕奕神采。  
他说：我确系将要揾个被遗忘的角落去匿埋。

 

END


End file.
